


Cooler than me

by alltheshipping



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Femslash February, but they don't have any lines so, other students are mentioned - Freeform, some swearing because toko is toko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: Toko doesn't like her new school, or her new classmates, or her new dorm, and especially not a certain princess that she sometimes sees walking around the buildings. After all, how could she like someone who surely must hate a dirty commoner like her?
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cooler than me

She's out of the classroom as soon as class ends, too tired to be dealing with her annoying and loud classmates for any longer. Usually she didn't even bother coming to class, but today had been different. Their teacher had insisted on seeing them today, though, which meant she had no choice but to suffer in silence for about an hour, listening to endless chatter until she was allowed to leave.  
She hadn't even paid attention to whatever the teacher had wanted to talk about, too focused on her exasperation to actually hear what was being said. Well, no matter. Surely it couldn't have been that important.

People move out of the way as she walks through the hallways, either looking at her with barely disguised disgust or mockery, something she's been used to for far too long. At first, she'd dare to wish for Hope's Peak Academy to be a less oppressive place than her old schools, but only tasted bitter disappointment once she entered through the gates. Apparently, not even the most gifted and talented of humans were capable of politeness.  
Her classmates had tried to fool her, of course- the small one with the stupid hair praised her ability for writing, the fat one asked for advice on how to write professionally, and the goth had even mentioned reading one of her books and finding it interesting. All the compliments seemed so sincere that, had she not been smarter, she'd probably think they might even tolerate her.  
But it was an obvious trap. After all, why would they appreciate her talent, when nobody else had? Not to mention that these were ultimates, too. They probably spent their free time laughing behind her back about how lame her her talent was in comparison to theirs. Oh, just thinking about it made her blood boil.

The rage clouded her vision so much that she didn't even realize she'd been walking towards someone until their bodies crashed into each other, making her drop the book she'd been carrying. Great, just what she needed to make this already terrible morning even worse.

"W-Watch were you're going, idiot!" She says without even thinking, only to then adjust her glasses and properly see the person right in front of her.

She recognizes the woman in less than a second, and it only works to worsen her mood: none other than Sonia Nevermind, the stupid princess everybody at this worthless school seems to admire. Most guys seem obsessed with her, talking on and on about her good looks and kind personality. Really, she's probably nothing more than a rich snob who's only nice to pretend she's above people like her.  
(To herself, she'll begrudgingly admit that the girl is rather nice looking, with those pale blue eyes and the long, nicely brushed hair. But it's useless to think such sweet things about someone who probably sees her as nothing more than a filthy commoner).

"Excuse me, I should've been more careful" The princess says quickly, bending down to pick up the book. Not that it was necessary, given that Toko could do it herself. Did this woman really think she was that incapable, that she couldn't even pick up a book? "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Ah, fake worry. A classic tactic, one that seemed very popular in this school. It almost made her miss her old classmates- at least those openly showed their disdain for her, instead of hiding it behind smiles and promises of friendship. Who did this blonde even think she was? Did she think that, just because her voice was melodious like no other, that her lies would be believed?

"I'm f-fine. I'm not made of glass, after all..."

Why was she doing in this part of the building anyway? These were her class' dorms, and she didn't think the princess was close enough to any of her classmates to be waiting for them at their doors (although she could be wrong. She didn't really pay that much attention to what the others did, most of the time). Had she been planning some type of prank? Something to teach them their place for being the new ones in school?  
Well, now her soft expression made sense. She was trying to appear innocent, so that her plan wouldn't be discovered. What a disgusting, wretched whore!  
(Her heart felt heavier with that revelation, but she tried to ignore it, forcing herself to not get too emotional. She’d only followed the girl around the hallways a few times out of curiosity- not out of any actual wish to get to know her, right?) 

However, before she even had the chance to chastise her for attempting something so underhanded, the princess took something out of her pocket. A small piece of pink paper, neatly folded, with a heart drawn in one of its corners. It had the appearance of a love letter.  
So it was one of _those _pranks. She could just feel the trauma resurfacing, filling her with the need to vomit. With every second that passed, she liked this woman even less.__

__  
_ _

__"I had planned to slide this under your door while you were gone but, since you're already here..." Without warning, the paper was thrust into her hands, forcing her to take a step back from the sheer force of the princess. Despite her delicate appearance, she had quite the strong presence "I wish to invite you on a date! If you aren't too occupied with other matters, of course"_ _

It takes her a few seconds to comprehend those words, and then another few more to wrap her head around the idea. No matter how much she looks, there doesn't seem to be anyone hiding with a camera, ready to jump out and laugh at her for accepting. That doesn't mean this is invitation can't have any ulterior motives, though. Maybe they just weren't recording her reaction out of fear of being seen and ruining the prank.  
She still remembers being younger, and having a boy ask her out on a dare. Is her life repeating itself, trapping her in an endless loop of loveless romance and constant ridiculing? Can't she have a day of peace for once in her life?  
If she ever includes any royalty in her next books, she'll make sure to have the princess get killed as revenge for this level of cruelty. 

"Ah, it's okay if you're unprepared" The girl continues speaking, probably after sensing her hesitation. This time, there's a slight blush adorning her cheeks, which only adds to her beauty "It's just... I really wanted to get to know you more, after reading all your novels. They're truly marvelous, unlike any books I have read before! I couldn't help but want to spend time with an author so talented" 

__" _All _of them?" Now, the anger inside of her seemed to finally erupt. How could it not, in front of such an obvious lie? "N-Now I know you're lying... There's no way a-anyone has read all my novels. I'm sure you don't even know how many I've written, do you?"___ _

____Instead of being met with anger, or frustration, or anything else that could be expected of such a vile creature... The princess appeared to be embarrassed by her words. Why, did it finally weight on her just how awful she was? Did she feel stupid for being caught by someone she considers to be inferior? Or perhaps she really was being filmed, and simply disliked being bested in front of an audience?  
No words of defeat escaped the blonde, though. Instead, she said something truly unexpected._ _ _ _

"You've written eighty three novels, if I'm correct, with your biggest success being "So Lingers the Ocean". Is it creepy of me to have them all in my possession? I'm sorry if it is" Even with the blush still lighting up her face, Sonia still had an aura of confidence around her, as if determined to prove herself to Toko "I'd planned to talk more about my favorite ones during our date, if you don't mind. Your words are so magical, I just can't help but wish to hear them from your own mouth!" 

And, just as she finished saying that, two girls waved at them from a distance: One with dyed hair and piercings, and another one with a nurse outfit who seemed close to tears. The princess waved back at them nervously, before turning back to her with a soft smile. 

"I'm afraid my friends are waiting for me, but my phone number is written inside the letter, so we can arrange a proper date later. Please take care!" 

And, with that, all three of the girls disappeared as if nothing happened, leaving her to stand awkwardly in front of her dorm. What was she even supposed to make of that situation? Could she believe that such a beautiful and articulated woman had just asked her on a date, not to mock her, but out of admiration for her writing? It seemed totally inconceivable, and yet, that's what appeared to have happened.  
She'd been promised a lot when entering Hope's Peak Academy, fame and fortune beyond her wildest dreams, but the idea of finding a loved one had never crossed her mind. This school truly was the place where the impossible became possible 

That is, if this wasn't a very elaborate prank. And if it was, well... At least she could brag about a princess taking interest in her, even if it had been only to mock her. After all, with how many boys lusted over the blonde, even going to a joke date would surely make others jealous. Perhaps life had finally given her a chance to show everybody just how humiliation felt.  


(The next day, she finally found the courage to take a bath, and then reluctantly asked Maizono for makeup advice, so that she could pretty up a little and not be totally outclassed by the perfection of her date. Turns out her classmates aren't all that bad.  
She's afraid to hope, because hope always leads to disappointment, but she thinks this year might just be a good one for her).


End file.
